Folhas secas
by Juhh
Summary: Zero teve que partir durante as férias de verão da Academia Cross, mas não retornou junto com o começo das aulas. Yuuki o aguardava preocupada e sem notícias concretas sobre o seu retorno. "Será que estava realmente tudo bem com você Zero?"


_**Nas ruas de outono  
Os meus passos vão ficar  
E todo abandono que eu sentia vai passar  
**_

Todas as árvores da Academia Cross estavam praticamente nuas e esperando pelo rígido inverno para serem vestidas pelos flocos frios da neve, grande parte de suas folhas já cobriam o chão. Desde que Zero partiu no começo das férias de verão eu nunca mais recebi notícias dele, quero dizer, soube apenas que ele estava bem através do diretor Cross há alguns dias atrás, mas depois disso, simplesmente nada. Todos os dias eu esperava pelo retorno dele, abraçá-lo e dizer que agora não havia mais dúvidas em meus sentimentos, dizer que finalmente havia descoberto que o amava, bem... Na verdade esse sentimento sempre esteve lá, não é? Eu apenas não conseguia ter certeza de que era realmente amor até eu sentir pela primeira vez a perda. _Sempre ficávamos juntos, não é Zero?_ Desde aquele fatídico dia em que você chegou assustado e com ódio no olhar, completamente ensangüentado. Eu nunca tinha visto tanto ódio no olhar de uma só pessoa, mas não era só o ódio que estava lá, também havia uma frieza incrível e você não pronunciava uma palavra sequer enquanto eu falava por nós dois juntos e ainda mais. _Eu devo ter sido tão chata... _Murmurei para mim mesma enquanto ria baixinho, olhando distraidamente uma das últimas folhas se desprendendo de uma árvore. O outono já estava terminando e você ainda não havia voltado. Será que estava realmente tudo bem com você Zero?

- Yuuki! – Um puxão na manga do meu uniforme me fez despertar dos meus pensamentos.

- Hm? – Ergui minha cabeça e percebi que quase a turma inteira olhava pra mim segurando-se para não gargalharem. Mas meus olhos pararam justamente sobre o professor que estava perfeitamente parado em frente a minha carteira.

- Você fará uma aula extra Cross, eu realmente ainda não entendo o seu trabalho de monitora, tenho certeza que deve ser algo bastante duro e ainda mais com a ausência do Kiryuu que a ajuda, deve estar bem mais complicado... – Por que ele tinha que me lembrar da ausência do Zero? Droga! Meus pensamentos se perderam novamente lembrando-se dos violetas -... Está me ouvindo Cross? – Ele exigiu rígido, mas eu já não me importava. Levantei-me e sai da sala deixando-o gritando para trás que não era porque eu sou filha do diretor isso me traria regalias.

_**As folhas pelo chão  
Que um dia o vento vai levar  
Meus olhos só verão que tudo poderá mudar**_

Enquanto caminhava para os jardins em que o vi partir, ainda pude ouvir o eco do professor, mas não me importava com nenhuma daquelas palavras. Sem você aqui, Zero, tudo fica tão sem graça. Sentei-me próxima ao chafariz do jardim e fechei os olhos para sentir o vento e ouvir o barulho da água, tentando afastar você dos meus pensamentos. Acho que nunca imaginei que eu pudesse sentir tanto a sua falta... Ou talvez soubesse e nunca quisesse aceitar. Sorri quando uma brisa fresca acariciou minha face e brincou com algumas mechas do meu cabelo. Por aquele momento eu fiquei livre de qualquer pensamento, tendo finalmente um pouco de paz da angústia que sentia com sua ausência. Os meus castanhos se abriram quando o estalar das folhas secas no chão sendo pisadas chegou aos meus ouvidos, o ritmo dos passos eram lentos. Então eu o vi.

- Kaname-senpai? – Ele estava de pé diante de mim com uma expressão serena como sempre. – Você deveria estar descansando. Ainda está claro... – Apontei para o céu levantando-me de onde estava e em seguida olhei para os olhos do senpai, os castanhos avermelhados dele não havia desviado um minuto sequer dos meus, por mais que eu tivesse tentado desviar os meus. Como eu poderia encará-lo depois de ter certeza de meus sentimentos pelo Zero?

- Yuuki... – As mãos dele acariciaram minha face de forma terna. – Eu não vou conseguir descansar enquanto você estiver angustiada assim. – Abraçou-me encostando minha face em seu peito. – Se tiver algum problema você deve contar para mim. – Ergueu minha face para que eu pudesse encará-lo, mas quando nossos olhos se encontraram novamente eu desviei o olhar.

- Des... Cul... P-pe-me. – Murmurei baixo, mas ele fingiu que não ouviu. – Desculpe-me Kaname-senpai... E-eu tenho que ir agora... – Afastei-me dele, eu não conseguia encará-lo, não agora. Não era digna de tudo o que o senpai me oferecia. _Desculpe-me Kaname-senpai._

Corri para o dormitório onde eu e Zero costumávamos ficar algumas vezes depois das rondas como monitores durante a noite, evitando assim que acordássemos a maioria dos alunos da turma do dia. Entrei no quarto que eu costumava ficar e procurei por alguma roupa casual que eu deixava ali, até porque, durante as férias costumava dormir muitas vezes ali. O dormitório feminino vazio durante a noite era meio sombrio. Apanhei um conjunto simples e segui para o banheiro do diretor. Eu realmente não estava com a mínima vontade ter que escutar os burburinhos das garotas da turma do dia pela minha displicência durante a aula. De fato a única que me compreendia em partes naquela turma era Yori. E mesmo assim não podia contar a ela muitas coisas. Despi-me e entrei debaixo do chuveiro de forma rápida e suave, sem movimentos bruscos. Sentia-me derrotada.

A água quente caía sobre minha cabeça, escorrendo dos meus cabelos castanhos para minha pele. Eu não queria pensar em nada. A única coisa que eu desejava naquele momento era poder esquecer tanto dos violetas como dos castanhos entristecidos do 'senpai' quando fugi dele. Fechei os olhos e deixei a água escorrer, lavando minhas memórias e levando embora todas as minhas dores. Saí do banho melhor e de certa forma um pouco menos angustiada. Sequei meus cabelos com o secador e vesti meu conjunto casual. Após terminar de me preparar, saí do banheiro e segui pelo corredor de volta ao quarto. Eu iria deitar e descansar até a noite chegar e tivesse que tomar meu posto de monitora solitária novamente. _"Espero que o Kaname-senpai me perdoe..."_ Pensei enquanto caminhava desanimadamente pelo corredor, a cena passava-se repetidas vezes em minha mente como um flashback doloroso. Eu já estava praticamente dentro do quarto quando ouvi a voz do diretor.

- Yuuki! Eu ia procurar por você agora. – Ele sorriu e eu voltei ao corredor.

- Ah! Diga diret... Oops, papai. – Sorri tentando disfarçar meu engano, fazendo-o sorri como uma criança feliz.

- Ah! Yuuki você não vai acreditar... – ele continuou sorrindo daquela forma animada. – O Kiryuu-kun já está de volta! Se você encontrá-lo diga que o papai quer vê-lo. – Quando aquelas palavras chegaram aos meus ouvidos tudo que fiz foi fechar os olhos e sorrir.

- Onde ele está? – Perguntei tentando conter meu visível entusiasmo, assim que obtive a resposta corri em direção a ele. _Zero, eu preciso te ver..._

_**Eu voltei por entre as flores da estrada  
Pra dizer que sem você não há mais nada  
Quero ter você bem mais que perto  
Com você eu sinto o céu aberto**_

"_Ele foi para o celeiro, disse que precisava ver alguém importante... Será que o Kiryuu-kun arrumou uma namorada? Hey! Yuuki, não saía correndo sem se despedir do papa!"_ Enquanto corria relembrava-se de tudo que o diretor havia dito. Namorada? Hm. Claro que não, eu sabia muito bem quem o Zero iria encontrar ali, sempre que ele fugia das nossas aulas extras descansava lá no celeiro. Pelo menos era o que eu pensava e tinha a mais plena certeza, mas toda a minha autoconfiança ruiu quando meus olhos captaram a imagem de uma menina da turma do dia abraçando-o. Sim. Eu não estava enganada, era a mesma menina que no dia dos namorados havia tentado pular o muro para o dormitório da lua, mas acabou caindo e Zero havia a segurado, salvando-a de uma queda perigosa. Empaquei observando aquela cena. Ela o abraçou, e em seguida saiu correndo de volta para o dormitório do dia. Meus olhos a seguiram até ela sumir pelo portão. Só assim arrisquei minha aproximação. Talvez eu apenas tivesse me iludido, fantasiado demais onde apenas havia uma amizade dos olhos dele. É... No fundo sou apenas uma idiota.

Caminhei agora em passos lentos, minha ansiedade para ver o dono do par de orbes violetas havia sido dominada pelo medo. _O que eu iria dizer? Seja natural Yuuki, apenas seja natural..._

- Z-Zero? – Entreolhei, escondendo-me atrás do portão do celeiro como sempre fazia, não por vergonha... Mas porque aquela égua que ele tratava realmente me detestava. Assim que minha voz transpassou pelo local a eqüina relinchou e eu escondi minha face atrás do portão. Aquele bicho me assustava de verdade.

- Shh... – Ouvi ele sussurrar a égua e então tornei a olhar cuidadosamente. Zero estava vestido com uma camisa branca e uma calça jeans preta. A posição rígida como sempre, mas as mãos dele eram carinhosas enquanto acariciavam a égua. – Não fique se esgueirando atrás do portão, entre de uma vez Yuuki. – Sim, ele frisou meu nome, eu pude sentir.

- Ah! Claro... – Saí de trás do portão, mas quando fiz menção em entrar o bicho relinchou furiosamente mais uma vez, mas Zero conseguiu contê-la habilmente.

- O que você quer? – Ele perguntou encarando-me, os violetas haviam retornado ainda mais frios e impassíveis. Um calafrio percorreu minha espinha.

- E-Eu vim... Vim ver você. Se havia chegado bem. – Tentei disfarçar toda a minha ansiedade e o medo por aquele momento em um simples sorriso.

- Uh. Então se já viu, já pode ir... – Virou-as costas pra mim e tornou a acariciar a égua. Eu poderia jurar que quando ele fez aquele movimento, a égua havia sorrido com escárnio para mim, bem... Talvez eu esteja ficando apenas paranóica.

- Zero idiota! – Soquei-o como sempre fazia quando me irritava, pois bem, eu estava irritada, mas não ousei em retirar o sorriso de minha face.

Ele virou-se. Os violetas nos meus castanhos. Nossas faces estavam próximas demais, tenho certeza que minhas bochechas arderam envergonhadas. Por um momento eu poderia jurar que nossos olhares estavam conectados, os segundos em que nos olhamos foram eternos para mim, mas ele logo desviou.

- Bem, é melhor eu ir... – Tentei consertar o que havia estragado. – Você está ocupado não é? – Afastei-me dele evitando fitá-lo nos olhos também. – Sua namorada pode voltar a qualquer momento e não gostará de me ver aqui não é? – Levei uma das mãos a boca tentando conter aquelas palavras, mas já era tarde demais, ele já havia ouvido.

- Uh. A Shidou-san? – Falou com aquele ar desinteressado.

- É esse o nome dela? Uh. Eu não sabia, de qualquer forma deixa pra lá... Não tenho o direito de ficar regulando com quem o Zero _cretino_ sai. – Sim, eu realmente frisei o cretino, me senti muito mais aliviada por ter o feito. Aproveitei a deixa e segui para a saída do celeiro.

- Eu não estou saindo com ela... – ele falou antes que eu colocasse o outro pé para fora. – Ela apenas veio averiguar se eu havia chegado realmente. – completou.

- Ah! – sorri evitando demonstrar o quanto aquilo me trazia alívio. – Não precisava explicar...

- _Eu sei._ – virou-se pra mim com aquele semblante ilegível, dirigindo-se a saída. – _Mas eu tinha que falar antes que alguma idiota pensasse e dissesse alguma besteira._ – Sussurrou quando passou ao meu lado e seguiu em frente.

- Zero! – segurei-o pela barra da camisa branca. Não queria deixá-lo ir novamente.

- Hm? – olhou para mim com aquele olhar frio e em seguida afastou minhas mãos do braço dele. – Yuuki... – acariciou minha face – Seu herói puro-sangue pode não gostar dessa sua atitude. – Eu senti uma pontada de escárnio naquele tom. Em seguida ele virou as costas para mim e continuou caminhando.

- Idiota! – Gritei e corri até alcançá-lo, dessa vez ele não escaparia. – Do que você está falando? Kaname-senpai... – Fui interrompida quando ele pousou um dos dedos dele em meus lábios, fazendo-me calar. Zero havia realmente mudado durante a viagem.

- Shhh... – O dedo dele deixou meus lábios e ele continuou andando e eu o segui. Então ele continuou - Você não tem que se explicar, eu vi vocês abraçados no jardim quando cheguei.

- Não Zero! Você entendeu tudo errado... – Ele interrompeu-me novamente.

- Yuuki, não precisa dizer mais nada... – falou ainda caminhando e ignorando minhas palavras. – Seu amado Kuran não vai gostar disso... – Eu gostaria de sair correndo, mas algo me fez impedi-lo de seguir. Tomei uma das mãos dele nas minhas, segurando-o para que parasse.

_**Daria pra escrever um livro  
Se eu fosse contar  
Tudo que passei antes de te encontrar  
Pego sua mão e peço pra me escutar  
Seu olhar me diz que você quer me acompanhar**_

Os violetas fitaram-me aturdidos por aquela ação.

- Zero! Você entendeu tudo errado. – Puxei-o para perto de uma árvore no jardim.

- Você não tem que me explicar Yuuki, não há nada para ser explicado... – Silenciei-o da mesma forma que ele havia feito comigo.

- Shhh... Não há nada entre mim e o Kuran-senpai. – Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. O semblante rígido aos poucos se tornava legível para mim. – Kaname-senpai é... – ele delicadamente afastou minha mão dos lábios dele.

- Não precisa se explicar Yuuki... – Arfou.

- _Eu sei..._ _Mas eu tinha que falar antes que algum idiota pensasse e dissesse alguma besteira._ – Repeti a mesma frase que ele havia me dito alguns minutos atrás e sorri para ele, mas quando menos percebi, ele já estava pressionando seu corpo contra o meu sobre a árvore. A língua passeava pelo meu pescoço preparando o local para a mordida.

- Z-Zero... Se alguém vê a gente... Estaremos...

Não conseguia completar as frases enquanto a língua dele roçava em minha pele, as mãos dele prendiam meus braços na altura do meu ouvido. A cada lambida que recebia um, dois, três... calafrios corriam pelo meu corpo ao mesmo tempo. Os violetas já não transmitiam aquela frieza do lilás, agora eles ardiam em escarlates. Vermelho da cor do sangue. Mas quando se tratava do Zero, aqueles olhos que há muito haviam me aterrorizado, não faziam nenhum efeito de medo em mim. As presas perfuraram minha carne, rasgando, fazendo o sangue fluir rapidamente.

- Z-Zero... – O calor do corpo dele sobre o meu. Mostrando o desejo, o vermelho, o sangue e a fome. Fome de mim? Eu podia sentir a vivacidade do meu corpo escapando para os lábios dele, eu podia ouvir o barulho que ele fazia, mas, em nenhum momento, aquilo me deu medo. _Talvez porque fosse você, não é Zero?_

Ele parou, limpando o filete de sangue que escorria do canto da boca, em seguida desviou os olhos para outro lugar senão eu. Eu sorri e me aproximei dele.

- Eu não entendo... – Afastou-se de mim. – Mesmo dessa sensação mortificante você ainda sorri Yuuki... Por quê?

Eu poderia dizer mil coisas, tudo o que passei enquanto o esperava retornar da missão que durou mais que as férias, mas para que fazê-lo? Atos valem mais do que palavras no final das contas não é?

Aproximei-me dele mais uma vez, ele pareceu querer esquivar-se de mim, mas não o fez. Por um breve segundo nossos lábios se tocaram. E eu pude sentir ainda o gosto do meu sangue sobre os lábios dele. Nossas línguas envolveram-se e logo a velocidade do beijo e a volúpia que nos envolvia aumentaram. Mas Zero afastou-me dele um tanto quanto assustado, como se fosse uma criança fazendo algo de errado e, em seguida descoberto. Eu havia ruborizado, é claro, eu podia sentir cada célula minha queimar de vergonha por ter tomado a iniciativa de beijá-lo.

- Yuu..Ki – ele tentou falar, mas eu o interrompi.

- Talvez... – Desviei o olhar para qualquer coisa senão ele. - Talvez Zero, eu sorrio assim porque espero que um dia você possa sorrir da mesma forma... – Ruborizei ainda mais e puxei uma das mãos dele. – Vem! O diretor está querendo te ver... – Corri de volta para o prédio principal, arrastando Zero comigo.

_**Eu voltei por entre as flores da estrada  
Pra dizer que sem você não há mais nada  
Quero ter você bem mais que perto  
Com você eu sinto o céu aberto**_

Durante o percurso até a sala do diretor, nem ele e nem eu nos atrevemos a falar uma palavra sequer. Mas no final foi melhor assim não é? Um ato sempre valeu mais do que palavras e imagens... Um ato por si só resume todo o sentimento que alguém pode sentir. Espero que o beijo de minutos atrás o faça entender que para mim não existe mais dúvidas e nem outros... Existe apenas eu, você, o cheiro do sangue e as folhas secas de outono sobre o chão.

_**Quero ter você bem mais que perto  
Com você eu sinto o céu aberto...**_

_(música Ruas de Outono, Ana Carolina)_


End file.
